


Stomach Bug

by NotAMidget



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Comfort, Fluff, He's sick, Illnesses, M/M, One Shot, Poor Jeremy, Sick Character, Sickfic, it doesnt really matter, kinda gay, michael is a good boyf, michael is just trying to be there for his buddy, riends, stomach flu, you can headcanon them as dating or not dating in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMidget/pseuds/NotAMidget
Summary: Jeremy hadn't showed up to school in nearly a week, and his best friend, Michael, was growing more and more worried. He knew that Jeremy's dad had left to the city for work, and that Jeremy was home alone. After school, he decided to rush over to Jeremy's house, despite Jeremy's pleas for him to stay away. Jeremy didn't want Michael to get sick, but Michael couldn't care less about himself. He just wanted to make sure that Jeremy was okay.





	Stomach Bug

Michael glanced over at the empty seat beside him as the English teacher rambled on and on about rhetoric. He and Jeremy always sat at the same table in English class. Though their English teacher was strict about no talking, on occasion, the two could slip in some undetected whispers to each other. It was one of his favorite classes. Even though most of the time he couldn’t speak to Jeremy, he was happy just to be able to sit next to his best friend and spend time with him.  
However, for the past few days, English class, and school in general, had been a bore. Jeremy hadn’t showed up for school since last Thursday. He hadn’t answered Michael’s texts either, which worried Michael beyond belief. He had considered dropping by at Jeremy’s house, but he hadn’t gotten his allowance to be able to fill his car with gas. It was Wednesday, and, thankfully, English was during the last period of the day on Wednesdays. It was also the day that Michael got his allowance, if his parents hadn’t forgot, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Michael already knew what he was going to do when he got home. He’d grab his allowance off of his counter if they hadn’t forgotten, use what he had left of gas to drive to the nearby gas station, fill up his PT Cruiser, and drive down to Jeremy’s house to see what was going on.  
While class went on and on, Michael just couldn’t focus, no matter how hard he tried. His mind kept wandering back to Jeremy, and if he had enough gas in his car to even reach the station. He decided that if he didn’t have enough gas, he’d walk. He didn’t care how he got there, Michael just knew that he had to get to Jeremy’s house. He needed to know that Jeremy was okay.  
As the bell rang, Michael was the first one out of his seat. He made his way out the door before everybody else, quickly rushing outside to the bus loop where all of the buses waited. Normally, since Michael wasn’t exactly the fastest kid in New Jersey, he’d be one of the last people on the bus, but not today. He was actually the first person. Taking his usual seat, he took out his phone. Michael clicked on Jeremy’s contact and shot him a text.  
[dude i’m coming over. idk why you haven’t been in school for so long or replied to me but whatever it is it can’t be good. im hoping youre just sick.]  
While all of the other students poured out of the doors of the school and pooled into the buses, Michael stared at his phone.  
He almost dropped it when he saw the text bubble symbol appear below his latest message. Jeremy was typing!  
[hey dude  
sorry  
im so sick  
you don’t even KNOW  
dont come over i dont want you getting sick  
ive barely been able to move for the past almost week  
its so bad  
i havent had the energy to text you]  
A wave of relief crashed over Michael and he let out a loud breath, slumping down in his seat and typing a reply.  
[that’s not good!!! im coming over. didnt you say your dad was in the city for work? whos been taking care of you??]  
Jeremy’s reply came a few minutes after.  
[nobody but dude im fine  
you dont gotta come over  
youll get sick too]  
[im coming over and you cant stop me. i want to help and make sure youre okay]  
The rest of the bus ride home, his phone was silent. However, when Michael hopped off of the bus, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Turning it on, he saw a one worded reply from his best friend.  
[fine]  
Excited to be able to see Jeremy, but also worried for his wellbeing, Michael rushed inside. Sitting on the counter was his allowance. His parents hadn’t forgotten this time, thank gosh.  
[ill be over in 15 minutes!]  
Michael snatched the money, hollered to his parents that he was leaving (like they’d notice), and hopped into his car. He barely had enough gas to reach the station, but he managed to reach it. After filling his car up, he climbed back in and drove quickly to Jeremy’s house.  
Once he reached his house, he quickly climbed the stairs to his porch, trying the doorknob. It was locked. Luckily, Jeremy had told him where his spare keys were if he had ever needed to come over. Walking to the left side Jeremy’s house, he peeked behind the tallest bush. It was hard to see, but there was a small cardboard box. He took the box out from behind the shrub, pulling off the lid. Inside was a bit of dirt, but also the spare key. With the box tucked under his arm, he made his way back to the front door, unlocked it, and pushed it open, walking inside.  
“Jeremy?” Michael called out, being careful not to be too loud, not wanting to scare Jeremy, but wanting to make sure that Jeremy could hear him.  
“Upstairs,” came a loud but weak-sounding voice. “My room.” It sounded like Jeremy was really straining himself to yell.  
“Don’t wear yourself out, bud, I’m coming.” Michael made his way upstairs and into Jeremy’s room.  
Jeremy lay, curled up in a heap in the middle his bed, the blankets wrapped messily around him. Beads of sweat were on his forehead, though he was shivering as if he was cold. His face was a bit red, and he weakly looked up towards Michael.  
“Don’t get too close,” he mumbled quietly, his voice cracking. “I don’t want to get you sick.”  
“I don’t care,” Michael replied, walking over to Jeremy and putting his hand on his forehead, not caring that he was sweaty. “Holy shit, Jeremy, you’re really warm.”  
“I know,” he grumbled in response, flinching under his touch. “I said don’t get too close. I-I don’t want you to get…” Jeremy’s sentence was interrupted when he gagged. He grabbed the bucket off of the corner of his bed, weakly holding himself over it. He lowered his head into it and started to throw up. Michael quickly sat down on the bed, reaching over and rubbing Jeremy’s back in circles.  
This went on for about thirty seconds before Jeremy eventually stopped, whining loudly and curling back up on the bed, coughing slightly and trying to catch his breath. His shaking had intensified. “Michael, please, you need to go home, I can’t let you get sick…”  
“Dude, I’m not leaving you like this.” Shaking his head, he got off of the bed. “I’m going to get you a wet face cloth and… Do you think you can drink anything? When I was little, my grandmother told me that soda is good for you when you have the stomach bug. I can drive down to the store and get you some.”  
“Michael, I’m not letting you-”  
“I’m not leaving. I’m going to stay here until you get better or your dad comes home.” Michael paused, before adding, “I might even stay after he comes home.”  
Jeremy went silent, before sighing. “...Fine.”  
Michael flashed a smile at Jeremy, which Jeremy tried to reciprocate. Walking into the bathroom, Michael dug around in the cabinets for a rag. He found a blue face cloth, turned on the cold water in the sink, and doused the small towel in it. Turning off the faucet, he wrung the towel out somewhat, but not completely. After closing the cabinets again, Michael reentered Jeremy’s room. Gently and carefully, he lay the towel over Jeremy’s forehead and neatened the blankets that lay on top of him.  
“I’m going to run down to the store to get you some ginger ale. Will you be okay all alone?” Michael looked at Jeremy with concern in his brown eyes.  
Jeremy weakly nodded. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”  
“I always worry about you, Jeremy.” With a gentle smile, Michael turned towards the door. “I’ll try to be fast.”  
“My wallet is on the ta-,” Jeremy started, before Michael cut him off.  
“No, I’ll pay for it.” And with that, Michael headed down the stairs and out to his car.  
Jeremy closed his eyes as he tried to focus on something other than the pain in his stomach. He thought about how lucky he was to have Michael. Michael didn’t have to be spending his own money on him. He didn’t have to drive down to his house and make sure he wasn’t dying. Still, he did anyway. As Jeremy started to doze off, he smiled to himself.  
Though he acted like he wasn’t, Jeremy was glad that Michael came over to look after him.


End file.
